Always There
by Shining Azure
Summary: Friends are there for you in the good times and in the bad times. A true friend will be there for you, even if a big evil comes after you day after day. Small little something I wrote for fun.R&R if you like it


**Hello! This is just a little something I wanted to write because I felt like it. Its not my best work but its not my worst either. Its short yes it is but as I said before its just a little something.**

**True my stories aren't really popular but I thank the people that have read and reviewed them of favorited them or story alerted them, I thank you for that. And if you just read and didn't leave anything but you liked it then thank you also.**

**Okay so here is my story. Enjoy!**

_**~Always There~**_

The Pharaoh was difficult to comprehend. Knowing how he balled up and buried all his feelings inside was a total mystery to her. She guessed that, being forcefully trapped inside a five thousand year old artifact would to the same to you.

Grey stormy clouds threatened to rain as a young teenage girl walked threw the, now vacant, peace-filled park. Trees of green were all around and flowers bloomed wanting to get a taste of the transparent liquid the came from the skies. A gust of wind made the girls hair fly about her face.

A creamy pale hand lifted to brush the strands of silky rich chocolate colored hair of her skin. She flattened her skirt as another gust of wind came again , harder this time.

"_Maybe it wasn't a great time to where a skirt and less with a halter top!" _October was of course, not winter, yet it still had chilly weather. "_Ugh! It wasn't like this in the morning!" _Closing one eye, she tried to forbid the dust from getting entrance into her other eye socket.

Regaining her pace, the cerulean eyed dancer continued her stroll down the sidewalk. Her arms were wrapped around her shoulders, clearly showing signs of regret.

Tea decided to distract herself from the freezing air. Thoughts of the spirit residing inside Millennium Puzzle wondered about in her mind. Many times had she tried to decipher the mysterious spirit, but it seems as if every time she gets close to uncovering an answer, a new one appears out of no where.

True, that's what drew him to her the most. Tea felt a deep infatuation for the handsome spirit. It wasn't only because he was good-looking, it was because he appeared to be fearless, not scared of the least bit of evil in the world. He took it as easily as someone buying a candy bar.

She on the other hand, had many fears. Not childish ones, but fears for her friends and loved ones. When the have beaten an evil, a new arises faster than the sun itself. Fearful thoughts course threw her mind, not because she thinks that they can't defeat it, but because of what she or he can do to them in order to get the Pharaohs Puzzle and power.

There have been many horrible experiences up to now. The most recent one had happened not to long ago. It was the worst thing ever. When her dear friend Yugi had been stolen by the seal of Orichalcos . His soul had been sucked from his body due to that the Pharaoh had been blinded by his anger and his hate towards Raphael, a lust for power man, that he didn't grab consciousness of the consequences of losing that one particular duel. The innocent soul of a young boy was taken away by the blindness of hate.

She shuddered just remembering how they all were when they found out. The Pharaoh had never been so distant back then. It is as if his soul was taken instead of Yugi's . Actually now that she thought about it clearly, the Pharaoh had never been so sad and angry at himself before. Yugi was truly his light and nothing would change that.

The wind picked once again, snapping the blue-eyed dancer from her thoughts. Clouds were now a dark grey color, rain was now on its way. Tea began to run quickly, wanting to reach her destination as soon as possible.

Her running was in vain, small drops of crystal fluid fell from the sky in a passionate beat. No use in mourning, Tea gave up on running , casually walking now as if it weren't raining at all.

The figure of a man caught her attention. His hands were in his pockets and he didn't seem to take a care of the pouring rain. Walking up towards his direction, the blue eyed brunette could make out his figure more clearly as she advanced closer to him. To her surprise, it was none other than the Pharaoh himself!

Careful not to step in any mud puddles, she yelled his name, wanting to catch his attention. "Pharaoh! Is that you?." Having heard her voice, the spiky haired teenage young man turned slightly to see is his assumption was correct. "Tea? What are you doing here?". His deep regal voice echoed threw her ears as she had finally reached him, now standing face to face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing". Curious about the reason the King of Games was out in weather like this, she patiently waited for his answer.

Crimson orbs stared her down as he replied casually. "I needed to clear my thoughts. A lot has occurred during the past months and I wanted to get my head straight." Gazing at the floor, Tea could see that he was indeed preoccupied with what has happened a while ago.

Knowing that this wasn't the place to talk not to stand , the teenage beauty made a proposition. "Hey, why don't we go somewhere else, somewhere warm and dry, so we can talk more calmly?" It was getting colder and colder by the minute and the rain didn't help much either.

Comprehending what she was trying to say, the Pharaoh merely nodded his head in approval. "My house is not to far away , so we can go there." The Game Shop was at least 20 minutes from the park, it was better to go to her house, seeing as it was only three blocks away.

The jog to Tea's house was done in complete silence. Arriving at the front door, the brunette pushed her key threw the keyhole opening as it clicked allowing her and the Pharaoh to go waltzing right in.

Soaked completely from head to toe and freezing cold, both teenagers took off there shoes in order to get the watery liquid from there socks. Tea headed towards a nearby closet and got out two big fluffy blankets. Handing the Pharaoh one, she asked him if he wanted something to drink. He politely denied the offer.

Going into the kitchen to prepare herself something warm to drink, Tea came back a couple minutes later, a white cup in her hands, finding the Pharaoh sitting comfortably in front of her red stoned fireplace, blanket securely wrapped around his body.

Reciprocating his actions, the young dancer pulled her own blanket about her shoulders and sat down comfortably next to the crimson eyed king.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Asking once again if there was something he wanted, his reply was merely a shook of his head.

Silence rang throughout the entire house. Wanting to initiate a conversation, Tea parted her lips in order to speak. "So, you said back in the park that you were trying to get your thoughts straightened out, right?"

The Pharaohs gaze shifted from the crackling fire to her ocean orbs. Tea felt as if he was devouring her soul with his eyes.

"Indeed, I was. The events that have taken place recently have made me realize that there is far more danger than I could have ever possibly imagined out there." One of his hands subconsciously held his Millennium Puzzle. "And it's all happening because of me"

"That's not true!" The young girl's eyes burned with a fire that not even the sun could equal. "Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare say that again you hear me?" The Pharaoh only stared at his friend, surprised by the sudden outburst "Everything that has happened up to now is not your fault. Remember what you said when we were walking threw Domino when we went on that …date." That one word was so hard to pronounce, especially at this very moment. "You said that you had to defeat the evil that was approaching in order to fulfill your destiny."

Memories came flooding back, as he now clearly recalled what he had said before. "Yes, I recall my past words." His crimson orbs stared at the blue colored rug underneath him. "Destiny has not only allowed me to conquer evil, it has also brought upon me some of the most magnificent people ever known" The Pharaoh gave her a handsome smile, one that was sent out just for her. "You, Joey, Tristan and Yugi have always been there for me, not once abandoning my side."

Tea smiled back and winked at him. "That's what friends are for, are they not? Do not doubt of us never."

"Destiny has blessed me with you, and I will forever be in debt with it" Spots of red were seemingly visible on the brunettes face.

Turning her head sideways so he couldn't manage to see her blush, she managed to murmur some words. "You're really sweet. Thank you. But I think it's the other way around. _We_ will be forever in its debt. Thanks to destiny we have met you. Thanks to destiny we have had many wonderful adventures. And most of all , thanks to destiny that we are able to help you in everyway possible."

She knew the Pharaoh wasn't very affectionate , yet what he had just done had changed her view of him entirely. One moment she was sitting by his side, the next she was in the arms of the man she cared deeply about, wrapped in a warm embrace.

Leaving the shock behind, Tea returned the gesture with equal feeling. After a while , the two separated themselves from each other, smiles sewed on their faces.

"Thank you" was the Pharaohs short reply.

Leaning forward, the ocean eye colored dancer ever so lightly brushed his cheek with her lips in a smooth loving kiss. The Pharaoh didn't move a muscle, enjoying the sensation of her lips on his cheek.

Mere seconds passed as Tea retreated from his cheek, only to comfortably place her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes letting herself go by the moment. The handsome tri-colored haired king rested his own head on top of hers, thoughts evacuating his mind, peace and serenity replacing them.

And there they laid, so enhanced in each other, as dancer and Pharaoh drifted onto a cloud , flying gently to dream world.

**TA-DA! LOL! This is just something I wrote because I couldn't get it out of my brain and it wouldn't let me concentrate on my story Never Left Me, but now that I have cleared that up , I can peacefully write my other story.**

**Oh by the way in all of my stories constructive criticism is welcomed. I could use a few pointers in writing so I can get better. So you are welcomed to express your opinion freely. Though if you are going to flame me I will ask you to do it a proper constructive way, otherwise if you didn't like it, then what the hell are you reading it for huh? **

**With that cleared up I shall take my leave , goodbye my readers if you want to review than do it will make me real happy, and if you don't but you did read it than thank you too anyways.**

**See ya! Bye!**

**~Samy**


End file.
